


The King's Treasure

by IntangibleMusings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntangibleMusings/pseuds/IntangibleMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're worried Thorin's dragon sickness is starting to change him. Once you've had enough you decide to confront him and attempt to break him from his sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Treasure

“Thorin this gold is changing you!”

 

The dwarf king looked at you with cold, steely blue eyes and scoffed. The sound caused you to flinch slightly and you subconsciously took a step closer to the male. His gaze shifted from your face and roamed over the countless hills of gold surrounding the throne for several moments before they landed on you once more.

 

“This...every single coin...every single gem and jewel belongs to me. It is my birthright!” His eyes hardened as his voice rose slightly. “Everything under this mountain is mine.” The cold look in his eyes grew stronger yet there was a hint of something else in them as he stared at you. His gaze burned into your flesh as if you were standing completely naked before him.

 

“Even you. You are mine.”

 

A startled gasp escaped you and you looked at Thorin as if he had gone mad. Though your flushed cheeks betrayed the swell of emotion that well up in your chest at the possessiveness in his voice. The way he looked at you, stripped you bare with his eyes sent shivers down your spine.

 

“M-My Lord Thorin…this sickness is driving you mad…” Your voice shook even as you felt heat pool in your core.

 

Thorin let out a throaty chuckle and rose from his seat.

 

“Mad? No. I have reclaimed the mountain. I have reclaimed my throne. And now it is time for me to claim my reward…”

 

Even as this man stood before you, striking fear and desire into you all at once, you couldn’t help but remember this is the same dwarf you had fallen hopelessly for. And behind the cold yet lust driven look in his eyes you could still see glimpses of the old Thorin and that allowed you to break from your frozen trance and take another step closer to him.

 

For a brief moment his eyes softened when you moved towards him.

 

You wanted the old Thorin back. And if it meant that you had to give yourself completely to him to break this crazed trance he was in then you would do it.

 

Moving once more you did not stop until you were standing before him. You looked into his eyes and he stared motionlessly into yours. Your body trembled slightly before this powerful dwarf and with shaky hands you reached up and gently placed your hand on his chest. Thorin’s eyes broke from your gaze and looked down at your hand. He then glanced up at your lips and saw the way they trembled both in fear and unrelenting desire.

 

The air around you both practically crackled with tension and your lips parted slightly to let out a soft exhale.

 

“My King…” Your voice was gentle, barely audible but it broke the tension and Thorin suddenly grasped the back of your head with a large hand and pulled you forward in one jerky motion. Your lips met his in a heated embrace and a whimper escaped you as you gripped his robes for support.       

 

There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed you. It was desire-ridden and dominating. The slick slide of his tongue into your mouth caused your knees to buckle and Thorin secured an arm around your waist to support you as he thoroughly ravished your mouth. This continued on for several moments until the need to breath became too great and you broke this kiss with a gasp. Your lips burned and were surely kiss-swollen but you did not have a chance to focus on the slight pain as Thorin’s mouth attached itself to your neck and began nipping and licking the sensitive skin.

 

Brain clouded with passion and need you allowed Thorin to do as he pleased. His mouth greedily attacked your neck and chin as his grip around your waist tightened. One minute you were shakily standing and the next Thorin had easily lifted you with one arm and gently laid you down. The mix of rough and gentleness confused you, as if Thorin were currently fighting with himself.

 

Sitting back he pulled off his thick robes and placed them on the ground before moving you on top of them with little to no protest from you. Your mind was still swimming with the fact that Thorin had kissed you, that he desired you as much as you desired him.

 

His breathing was heavy as he looked down at you.  You returned his look with a needy one. Your main purpose of breaking the spell Thorin was under temporarily forgotten as you stared up at him.

 

Then he leaned over you and captured your lips in another kiss, this time more gently but equally as passionate. His hand roamed down your side and he tugged off your belt before teasingly rubbing his finger along the hem of your pants, the tips barely brushing over the heated flesh of your hips. You whimpered and arched up into the feather-light touch and broke the kiss and he responded by chuckling deeply against your lips.

 

“Yes, don’t be quiet. Let me know how badly you want to claimed by me. Your King..”

 

With those words Thorin gripped the fabric of your pants and pulled them down so roughly you heard something tear. Your mind was too preoccupied with the feel of Thorin towering over you to really focus on anything else. That is until his hand pressed against your thigh and squeezed.

 

Eyes half-lidded you looked up at Thorin and met his heated, possessive gaze. He smirked as his hand slipped between your legs and roughly kneaded the soft flesh of your inner thigh. You cried out before biting your bottom lip as your legs spread slightly.

 

“So perfect...so beautiful. My treasure.”

 

His hand slowly trailed up your inner thigh before his finger lightly brushed against the soft folds of your sex. A startled half moan, half gasp escaped you and you looked up at him in surprise. He pulled back his hand and looked at the liquid glistening on his fingertip. Then his eyes met yours as he pressed that finger in his mouth and smirked. You felt breathless and helpless before him.

 

Smirk still in place he pulled back slightly and removed his tunic exposing the firm muscles of his arms and chest and you felt your throat go dry. He then looked down at you, half exposed to him and a spark of something passed through his eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed you as he hooked one of your legs over his hip and pressed close.

 

You could feel him through his pants, and he began to slowly grind down against your heat as a soft grunt escaped him. He continued to kiss you, to explore your mouth with skilled precision that left your entire body humming in pleasure. You wanted him.

 

You needed him more than anything.

 

Reaching up you gripped his long curly locks and returned the heated kiss. Your tongue eagerly pressed against his own and in response he pressed down harder against you.

 

It wasn’t just pure lust and desire. No, you were fighting against this demon that had possessed the Dwarven king. That had clouded his judgement and led him to mistrust those around him. You were fighting for Thorin’s very soul.

 

Reaching down you pulled at his pants as he tugged up your shirt exposing your breasts. Pulling back he looked down at you and the way your chest heaved in an attempt to regain your breath. The conflict in his eyes was apparent for a brief moment and you took this opportunity to reach out towards him and caress his cheek.

 

“Thorin…” You murmured softly and stared up at him with all the love you felt for the dwarf showing on your face.

 

He continued to search your eyes as if he could find some solid ground to stand on. To sort out these conflicting emotions within him.

 

Noticing his hesitance you smiled warmly up at him and your hand shifted to grasp him gently. He gasped and his eyes darkened with need but never left your face. Carefully you guided him to your entrance before slowly pressing up against him. Thorin’s frame shook above you and his eyes slid close as he fully slipped inside your heat. He gripped his robe on either side of your head and bit his bottom lip as a soft murmur of your name left him.

 

Once he was inside you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. You gently kissed the heated flesh before your lips found the soft curve of his ear.

 

“I’m here my king, with you..”

 

Thorin trembled before he suddenly pulled out halfway and slid back in. The motion caused you to cry out and tighten your grip on him as a wave of pleasure washed over you. Thorin cursed as he felt you tighten around him and he began to slowly move, setting up an almost tender movement in and out of your slick, tight heat.

 

You knew he was holding back, that he was fighting for control and a tender look crossed your face despite the immense pleasure you felt from him filling you up with each gentle thrust.

 

“Thorin..you can let go...You can trust me..” Your voice was almost a whisper and your hand moved up to cradle the back of his head.

 

The dwarf let out an almost animalistic growl and his fingertips dug into your waist as he pulled out and roughly thrust back into you with a grunt of your name. You moaned and pressed up against him wanting nothing more than to surround yourself with everything that was Thorin Oakenshield.

 

His movements became rougher, more passionate as he let himself pour out all of his anger, his frustration, his loss and desire into your lovemaking. The way he was moving and whispering your name caused pleasurable chills to go down your spine. Suddenly he shifted above you and thrust inside you and you saw stars before your eyes. Whimpering his name you pulled on his hair as your back arched off of the ground. Thorin continued to hit that spot deep inside you mercilessly, taking everything from you and leaving nothing behind.

 

Writhing beneath him your walls tightened around him and he stiffened as liquid heat filled you. You cried out his name and clung to him as if your life depended on this intimate embrace. He held you close and shuddered until there was nothing left to give.

 

Breathless and shaking you loosened your grip on his hair and stared up at the ceiling. Your vision began to get hazy and you murmured Thorin’s name before darkness consumed you.

 

What seemed like hours passed and you slowly opened your eyes. It was quiet and the soft glow from the torches reflected off of the surface of the gold surrounding you. You shifted and realized you had been covered with Thorin’s robe and you were dressed. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes and looked around. Thorin was nowhere to be found. Worried, you stood with a slight wince and made your way down the stairs. There was only one place he could be and you made your way there as quickly as your shaky legs would let you.

 

Thorin stood in the middle of great hall with another fur-lined robe covering him. The now solid gold that had been used in the attempt to kill Smaug gleamed like a horrific nightmare beneath his feet.

 

You paused mid-step and watched him. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared down at the golden surface. You wanted to say something but suddenly a pained look crossed Thorin’s face and you tightened your hands into fists in order to prevent yourself from moving any further.

 

This was Thorin’s fight now.

 

For several agonizing moments you watched as various emotions crossed his face before suddenly the dark look lightened and his eyes seemed to clear. Slowly he reached up and grasped the crown on his head. Lifting it up he tossed it to the side before removing the Kingly robe that decorated his frame.

 

A sigh of relief escaped you and Thorin looked up and over in your direction. When he saw you his eyes softened and he moved towards you. Tears welled up in your eyes and you quickly ran over to him. Once you reached him he gathered you in his arms and pressed you close. You inhaled his scent as soft sobs left you.

 

“Thorin...Thorin…”

 

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m alright…”

 

You pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. The eyes you had known and come to love were staring back at you and you felt light and happy. Thorin was back.

 

“The others must be worried...I’m sorry for all I’ve done. Can you ever forgive me..?” He questioned with a concerned look.

 

Without saying anything you nodded and kissed him. He returned the kiss and gently rubbed your back. After a few seconds he pulled back and a determined look filled the now soft blue orbs.

 

“Let us go and let them know that I’m back...and I’m going to make things right.”

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
